Plushie
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: "Ge, what is it now … oh." Ben's eyes widened as the trio surrounded her and saw what was making her freak out. It was plushie dolls … of them. (Oneshot. BenxOC and Gwevin. Set in I Love You Too Much Universe; read it if you haven't.)


**Hey guys.**

**Now, this is once again a spur of the moment one shot on my fave fandom of ALL TIME! And watching videos on said show, listening to amazing anime songs, and being in a certain mood helped me write this fast.**

**And it's short but I still like it. Also, it's inspired by this fan art: ****jakuki-sama/art/Ben-10-Clearance-90393052.**

**It's the same concept but I changed it to fit this story. And yes, this is set in my I Love You Too Much universe; long name I know, but it's set in that AU of mine. I may do more one shots in the future.**

**I own nothing; I wish I did, but I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stopping at an inter-dimensional mall should have given the team the impression that this place isn't what it appears to be. Deciding to rest here for a bit after their successful mission rounding up a bunch of alien traffickers instead of staying in the jet and wandering into the unknown posed red flags. But Ben and Ge were bored and Kevin had to refuel the jet and Gwen was in no mood for complaints.

After paying a decent alien (regardless of their obscure appearance; including all 16 eyes and 8 arms) to fuel the jet for the next half hour on account on how big the fuel tank is, the team decided to walk around and spend time together.

The place was huge inside as it was outside, being a tall sleek citadel of sorts with space ships coming in and out of it. There were many alien species walking among them, reminding them on how diverse their universe truly is. The food court looked as alien (glowing, furry and greasy the food was) as can be and the boutiques definitely looked unique (not to mention expensive) from the vibrant dresses, accessories and costumes to choose from.

There was only 10 minutes left until it was time to head back when the whole building sparkled from the glass dome having the stars celestial glow show a beam of light on a particular shop that made her eyes lite up. A toy store. Decked out with action figures, board games, and cute dolls.

"Kawaii!" Ge squealed.

"Calm down, Ge – WOAH!" Ben squeaked as she grabbed his arm and both of them bolted over leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Gwen and Kevin exchanged curious looks before going after them. And just like Ge, the trio's eyes popped out at how huge the store was. A colorful arrange of every toy they could think of.

"This is too cool!" Ben smiled wide.

"Look at them all." Gwen marveled.

Kevin whistled "Looks like we hit the mother load."

Ben piled his arms full of alien video games, Gwen listened to many music boxes she could find, Kevin eyed the toy blasters that looked more well designed than the novelty ones back on Earth.

That's when all three of them jumped at the fangirl squeal from the center. They all ran over to see what it was and found Ge huddling in the area where the plushie dolls displays were. One had heroes and villains ranging from Batman, Spider-Man, Darth Vader and many more. Another one had ones from anime like Pikachu, Yugi Muto, Joker, too many to describe. The middle one was where she was and her eyes were so big and round marveling at the sight.

"Ge, what is it now … oh." Ben's eyes widened as the trio surrounded her and saw what was making her freak out.

It was plushie dolls … of them.

There was tons of them, all on several people and aliens. There was Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, Darkstar, Albedo, Vilgax and even Ge.

"This doesn't make any sense. We have dolls of ourselves? How come I didn't know about this?" Ben asked, crossing his arms, thought he knew about all his merchandise.

"I have several questions." Kevin muttered. He picked up a Darkstar doll, narrowing daggers at it. "Gwen is mine, you hear? She's mine!" Kevin squeezed the doll like he was choking the real thing.

"You alright, man?" Ben asked, worry for his best bud.

Kevin deflated, his anger toned down. "Yeah … just venting." He tossed the doll back only to pick up a Gwen doll, making him smirk at its likeness "This helps."

"This place is inter-dimensional, center stage to many different universes. There could be real people out there that inspired these very dolls." Gwen explained before picking up the Charmcaster doll, giving a crestfallen look thinking back to how far her nemesis had fallen when left with nothing. But when she found a Kevin doll, she hugged it. "So cute."

"So a quick cash grab." Ben spoke, glaring at the Albedo doll in his hand. He shook his head and put it back when he picked up the Vilgax doll. "Whoever decided to make these wasn't picky. Who would ever buy this stuff?" He flung it away when he heard Ge giggle. He turned to his left and saw her cuddling a Ben doll.

"This is without a doubt one of the cutest things I've ever seen!" She warmly gazed at the cute plushie of her love in her hands. "So perfect." She nuzzled it to her cheek.

"I wouldn't leave this one out." She looked up and grinned at seeing Ben holding a doll of her; in her signature red and golden armor suit with her dark brown hair freely down. He smiled down at it then at her. "They do make quite a pair, don't they?"

"They do." Both teens made the dolls embrace when their eyes locked. "They really do."

He leaned in slowly to kiss her softly, making her sigh in bliss. Both were unaware that their dolls were having their faces pressed together, almost like kissing too.

"They're doing it again." Kevin softly whined as he and Gwen watched from nearby.

"Aw, leave them alone. Besides, you should follow his example." Gwen hinted at, giving a look.

Kevin pieced together quickly what she was implying before grinning, leaning over to kiss her. She smiled in it, both holding their dolls in the exact same position.

When it was time to leave, both pairs were blushing but smiling.

And yes, they all bought their favorite dolls, as a reward for their successful mission.

They all left for the jet and rode the rest of the way back home, no one saying a word as they all held their plushies. Ge watched in amusement as Kevin had his Gwen doll on top of the console, Gwen cuddling her Kevin doll like before, and blushing seeing Ben browsing through his watch for which alien he would turn into next time to show off to her and asked Ge doll for input, nodding when he had it point to a new alien. He was weird like that. But, weird is a good thing.

She held her Ben doll in her hand, admiring its cuteness before kissing its cheek, tempted to kiss the real Ben senseless.

That could wait until they get back.

* * *

**What'd I tell you? Short but sweet!**

**I love Ben 10; mostly the original, Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and 50/50 on Omniverse. I love Kevin, Gwen and Ben of course! If I was part of the team, we'd be awesome! Fangirling, sorry about that.**

**And now I'm tempted on Ge (OC me) and Ben meeting my top favorite characters from my fave cartoons/anime in a crossover one shot/story. Maybe. I'm just feeling crazy today.**

**BTW, I may delete Remember Me and rework it into a oneshot in this AU series of mine. Let me know what you think of all this.**

**I hope you enjoyed that. That was pretty much for me in the mood swing.**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
